Cinnabar Forest
Cinnabar Forest is a prominent location featured inside the continent of Soumerca, Mobius. It was featured inside Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. One of the famous subtropical forests of Soumerca, Cinnabar Forest is the home to various Mobini creatures and filled with multicolored herbs: rare medicinal plants that are more effective than modern medicine. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, it once surrounded the Prinus Village and is home to many. Content © to Chamesthehero/ProLuxray/Lolcraft98. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, Youtube, and deviantART, respectively. Ecology and Climate Most of the environment is covered with large dense trees and small ponds. During most seasons, the trees of Cinnabar Forest, much like its name implies, retain a vermilion-colored appearance. It is located north of the Scorched Dunes, northwest of Station Square, beside Mount Aurora and surrounds the Prinus Clan. Cinnabar Forest is a subtropical forest that has frequent rains. It is home to various Mobini creatures such as mammals and birds. The Mobini there are not prone to aggression and are extremely passive creatures. However, the temperature does get chilly from time to time, especially affected by the large mountain beside it. Thus, sudden unnaturally cold hailstorms are possible albeit incredibly rare to occur. Cinnabar Forest is widely-famous for its rare multicolored herbs. Some civilizations, such as the Prinus, used to obtain them for medicinal purposes. Because of their medicinal prowess, once mixed together, they are among the most effective medicines despite their harsh bitterness. History and Appearances Background Cinnabar Forest is a prehistoric location that stood ever since ancient times. There are many stories speculating about its true origins because of its strange location north of a harshly warm barren desert. It was first discovered by the Prinus civilization, who settled within an area beyond such location in ancient times during the technologically-advanced Albion's population schism. Since then, they had discovered the true potential of their multicolored herbs. It was one of the reasons the civilization prospered. Many of it was exported to other continents and islands for their more advanced, albeit less pure cultivation. After the annihilation of the Prinus civilization, many of the remaining resident Mobians started to gather and created numerous treacherous, rogue factions lead by the forest's strongest residents. The most prominent one inside the forest was known as the Chimp Force, a group of chimpanzees that terrorized the opposition. Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Notable Inhabitants There are multiple inhabitants of note within Cinnabar Forest: Factions Chimp Force Cinnabar Forest's most notable faction, and also among the largest. It was an evil group that consisted of hordes of chimpanzees that once wield metal bars for pummeling the opposition. Introduced in ''Reign of Darkness'' and one of the main antagonists of Rise of the Mystic, they were lead by a large primate that boldly considered himself to be the strongest person inside the forest. They ultimately disbanded after their defeat. Population * Prinus Clan ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna: Once lived here after the annihilation of the Prinus for six years. ** Daiku Prinus the Echidna: Once lived here after the annihilation of the Prinus for six years. * Cinnamon the Lynx: The motherly feline that has light-based powers. She is currently alive. ** Salt and Pepper: The younger siblings of Cinnamon. They are currently alive. Fun Facts *Cinnabar Forest's name alludes to Cinnabar Island from the Pokémon franchise. *The forest's original name was Bell Forest. **It would serve as an allusion to the Bell Tower from the Pokémon franchise. *The multicolored herbs were based on the healing items from the Resident Evil franchise. Category:Locations